el guardaespaldas
by 97-Lilly
Summary: sakura es la idol del momento, bajo la mira de todos y con los peligros que acarrea. Se necesitará a uno de los mejores guardaespaldas; Sasuke Uchiha, entrenado por años y conocido como uno de los mejores, deberá cuidar que la estrella del k-pop cumpla con sus deberes, y alejarla de los escándalos, drogas y amenazas.


_**Summary: sakura es la idol del momento, bajo la mira de todos y con los peligros de acarrea. Se necesitara uno de los mejores guardaespaldas; Sasuke Uchiha, entrenado por años, deberá cuidar que la estrella del k-pop cumpla con sus deberes, y alejarla de los escándalos, drogas y amenazas.**_

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son obra del increíble Masashi kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 1: enero**

-y aquí tenemos a la artista del momento, Sakura Haruno presentando mejor actor-

Los aplausos retumbaron en todo el escenario mientras una pelirosa caminaba lentamente hacia el podio, saludando con una brillante sonrisa a todo el público. Estaba exhausta, había tenido que tomar un vuelo de 14 horas para poder llegar a los premios y mientras practicar los nuevos pasos para su reciente video musical; pero su manager la había comprometido a presentarse y no podía cancelar.

-Hoy se premia a todos los actores, pero uno de todos ellos destacó este año…- comenzó con su dialogo leyendo el telepronter.

Después de la mención de los nominados, Sakura abrió el sobre ante la expectación de todo el público.

 _"kiba Inuzuka"_

La pelirosa leyó rápidamente para el momento partir una enorme cantidad de aplausos. Sin embargo, mientras llegaba el mencionado sintió como alguien la empujaba en el escenario. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para ella, alguien gritaba en su oído aturdiéndola y sin poder mantener el equilibrio, cayó con esa persona al suelo.

Un fan había logrado pasar la seguridad y se lanzó sobre la cantante que (quizá) por todo el cansancio de las prácticas y los vuelos no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

No pasó mucho para que seguridad llegara corriendo a tomar a la artista y el seguidor que no quería soltarla.

-¡Sakura te amo!, sé que nos casaremos pronto, ¡Sakura!- seguridad logró llevarse al fan que no dejaba de gritarle a la pelirosa, quien no salía de su estado de shock. No es que nunca le hubiera pasado eso a ella, pero sus guardaespaldas siempre tuvieron todo controlado; esta vez, sin embargo no fue así.

Intentó pararse con dificultad puesto que se había torcido el tobillo. Suspiró con pesadez pensando que ojalá no fuera algo serio ya que debía presentarse en unos días en un concierto.

 _-"y fue así como la idol Haruno Sakura fue atacada por…"-_

click

 _-"…Haruno quedó en estado de shock luego que un fan se lanzara sobre ella para…"-_

Click

 _-" y entonces uno se pregunta dónde está la seguridad de estos famosos que…"-_

Click

 _-"y ahora que hablamos de la economía…"-_ mucho mejor, pensó ella, dejando el canal

 _-… la cantante Haruno Sakura ha hecho millones con su último disco, aunque el día de ayer fue atacada por…"-_

Decidió apagar la televisión. La habitación del hotel quedó en un silencio sepulcral, el cual ella no quería romper. Los eventos del día pasado la habían dejado pensando en todo y nada a la vez, su tobillo no la dejaría hacer movimientos bruscos por al menos un mes, estaba en boca de todo el mundo del espectáculo pero no de la forma que ella quería, pero más importante, este suceso le había dejado con un pánico que quizá nunca había sentido antes; cuando apenas comenzó con su carrera su manager le aseguró que cosas como estas pasarían pero ella estaría a salvo de todo… quizás esta vez no.

 _Toc toc_

La pelirosa miro por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta, sabía que era su manager quien tocaba pero no quería a nadie con ella, quería estar sola, no ver a nada ni a nadie; sin embargo, su vida ya no era sólo suya, había firmado un contrato y ahora su vida era pública, pertenecía a todos menos a ella y confirmando eso su manager entró sin más aún bajo la cara de cansancio de sakura.

-Esto no volverá a pasar- Jiraiya miro con rostro serio

-Espero que no- cortó Sakura

-Cambie tu seguridad principal, contrate a uno de los mejores- la tensión era palpable y el peliblanco decidió ir directamente al grano con la situación. Le entrego un sobre son la información de su nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Su nombre es….-

-¡Vamos Teme!, golpeas como niña- un rubio lanzaba puños a diestra y siniestra mientras que Sasuke solo esquivaba con facilidad

-Hmp, eso te digo a ti dobe- en ese momento Sasuke aplicó una llave y dejo inmovilizado a un naruto que seguía gritándole

Desde que comenzaron la academia practicaban todas las mañanas juntos, ambos pertenecían a una organización elite para servicio secreto, sin embargo, naruto hace un tiempo desistió para convertirse en el guardaespaldas de un grupo de cantantes, pero sobre todo para estar cerca de una en especial, el grupo XOX conformado por Yamanaka Ino, _Sabaku_ No _Temari y Hyuga Hinata, la última era la razón por la que el rubio tomó esa decisión._

 _-Vale vale teme, necesito mis brazos sabes?- el pelinegro soltó a un adolorido naruto_

 _-Te hace falta práctica -_

-Dime eso luego de unos meses- sasuke le había dicho la noche anterior acerca de su nuevo trabajo como guardaespaldas de una idol, y el rubio solo pudo reírse toda la noche y la mañana siguiente al saber que por fin el azabache entendería lo que era su trabajo.

-…hablando de eso, debo irme-

-¿Qué? Pero no hemos acaba- naruto se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando sasuke salió de allí cogiendo su chaqueta, el rubio solo suspiro y sonrió al pensar todo lo que tendría ahora que resistir el azabache.

Sasuke llegó a un lujoso hotel y aparcó unas cuantas cuadras antes debido a la enorme multitud de fanáticos y paparazzis, camino hasta la puerta de atrás y seguridad permitió que pasara sin ningún problema.

Todavía no creía que estuviera metido en esto, ser guardaespaldas no era lo suyo, especialmente de un cantante o artista, pero cuando vio el historial de ella no pudo evitarlo, la pelirosa siempre le interesó y aunque ni siquiera el rubio de su amigo lo supiera, el guardaba todos sus álbumes en su casa, al igual que veía sus presentaciones en ratos libres; por lo que cuando le ofrecieron el trabajo no pudo resistirse al querer conocerla, tenía nervios, era la realidad, solo esperaba que no fuera como todas esas divas.

Tomó aire y tocó la puerta con decisión, después de que un adelante se escuchara. Cuando entro se encontró con una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel, supondría que sería la suite presidencial, y adentro una pelirosa todavía en bata, sin maquillaje y sentada al lado del qué pensaría era su manager por lo que había podido hablar con él.

-Adelante jovencito, permíteme presentarnos adecuadamente- comenzó jiraiya apretando la mano del azabache.

-yo soy jiraiya, el manager de la señorita Haruno, y también quien te contactó hace unos días- sakura miraba atenta a ambos hombres frente a ella, su corazón latía rápidamente, el nuevo guardaespaldas era increíblemente guapo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó sin habla.

-un gusto Haruno-san, yo cuidaré de usted de ahora en adelante- el azabache estiro su mano hacia ella que de inmediato despertó y con un pequeño rubor respondió al saludo y le agradeció.

Se pasaron el resto del día hablando como seria de ahora en adelante la organización de la seguridad de la pelirosa, debido a que los siguientes meses se pasarían en premios, el lanzamiento de su nuevo video y la organización de su gira. Definitivamente todo sería una locura de ahora en adelante, pero con el pelinegro se sentía a salvo, algo nuevo y que la hizo sonreír.


End file.
